


NEW EAST : Cassiopeia

by Achan98



Category: EXO (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, New Planets, Science Fiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achan98/pseuds/Achan98
Summary: Setiap seratus tahun sekali akan terpilih lima lelaki berjiwa ksatria untuk dikirim ke Planet bernama Cassiopeia dan lima lima lelaki berjiwa ksatria yang terpilih tahun ini adalah Kim Jonghyun, Kwak Aron, Kang Dongho, Hwang Minhyun dan Choi Minki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	NEW EAST : Cassiopeia

**NEW EAST : CASSIOPEIA**

**BY**

**ACHAN98**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa kau tahu rasi bintang bernama Cassiopeia?**

**Rasi bintang** **itu diberi diberi nama sesuai Ratu Ethiopia yang bernama Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia adalah Ratu yang angkuh, keras kepala, dan sombong. Sifat buruknya bahkan membawa malapetaka untuk putrinya yang bernama Andromeda**.

**Karena hal itu para Dewa menghukum Cassiopeia dengan memenjarakannya disebuah planet yang jauh dari Bumi dan Planet itu juga disebut Planet Cassiopeia.**

**Namun setiap seratus tahun sekali Cassiopeia akan kabur dari penjaranya dan turun ke Bumi. Ratusan ribu tahun dipenjara membuat Cassiopeia menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat dari para Dewa hingga para Dewa terancam akan keberadaannnya.**

**Pada abad ke 17, Para Dewa membuat keputusan, setiap seratus tahun sekali, mereka akan memilih lima ksatria untuk dikirim ke Planet Cassiopeia dan menahan Cassiopeia agar tidak turun ke Bumi.**

**Percobaan pertama gagal, Cassiopeia tetap turun ke Bumi bahkan Cassiopeia membunuh 13 Dewa Olympus hingga menjadikannya sosok paling kuat di Alam Semesta.**

**Walaupun para Dewa telah dibunuh oleh Cassiopeia, keturunan para Dewa yang disebut Demigod melanjutkan keinginan terakhir para Dewa. Mereka tetap memilih lima ksatria untuk pergi ke Planet Cassiopeia.**

**Di abad ke 18 mereka tetap gagal.**

**Abad ke 19 untuk pertamakalinya mereka berhasil. Cassiopeia tidak turun ke Bumi.**

**Abad ke 20 kembali berhasil. Cassiopeia sekali lagi tidak turun ke Bumi.**

**Dan sekarang abad ke 21, Walaupun Cassiopeia tidak turun selama dua ratus tahun namun bukan berarti para Demigod melupakannya.**

**Para Demigod yang sekarang jumlahnya hanya segelintir harus mencari lima ksatria untuk dikirim ke Planet Cassiopeia.**

**Dan mereka menemukannya.**

**Lima sosok itu adalah**

**KIM JONGHYUN (Leader)**

**KWAK ARON**

**KANG DONGHO**

**HWANG MINHYUN**

**CHOI MINKI**

.

.

.

.

.

  
.

  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin masih tidak mau mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Dongho menyenggol lengan Jonghyun. Mereka berdua sedang mengambil cake yang disediakan di malam perpisahan sekolah mereka.

Jonghyun tersenyum kecut. "Untuk apa? Ini mungkin hanya cinta monyet, Dongho-ya."

"Aku tidak yakin hanya cinta monyet?Kau sudah memendam perasaanmu sejak kita duduk di bangku SMP."

"Tidak apa-apa aku memendamnya lebih lama lagi. Dia juga akan ke Berlin besok pagi."

"Setidaknya kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, dia menerima atau tidak urusan belakang." Dongho gemas sendiri dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

Jonghyun sudah mau membalas ucapan Dongho namun terhenti ketika Minhyun tiba-tiba berdiri ditengah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jonghyun berkata dengan cepat sebelum Dongho membuka mulutnya.

Dongho hanya memutar matanya, Jonghyun memang selalu bersikap dewasa sejak dulu namun jika urusan hati, sosok pemuda bermarga Kim ini terkadang sangat keras kepala seperti anak kecil.

Mereka bertiga berbicara sambil memakan beberapa cake sampai Aron dan Minki memanggil nama mereka.

Aron adalah kakak kelas yang sudah lulus tahun lalu namun ia datang atas desakan Jonghyun.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya menari dan kalin sibuk makan cake?" Minki berkata dengan nada sebal.

"Minki, kita makan cake karena kita belum makan sejak tadi siang."

Minhyun, Dongho dan Jonghyun adalah anggota panitia yang ikut mendekorasi walaupun mereka sudah kelas 3. Itu arena mereka mantan anggota Osis, lebih tepatnya Jonghyun mantan ketua Osis, Minhyun mantan wakil ketua dan Dongho adalah ketua kedisiplinan siswa.

Minki pura-pura tuli akan penjelasan Minhyun. Ia terfokus pada gadis yang menjadi gandengannya malam ini.

"Jangan memalukan aku di lantai dansa."

"Siap, Oppa." Yoojung berpose hormat.

Sebenarnya Minki ingin mengajak adik kelas yang sudah ia taksir namun Yoojung -adiknya yang duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA merengek untuk ikut ke prom, jadi Minki mengajaknya sebelum adiknya mengadu pada orangtua mereka.

"Aron-hyung."

"Seungcheol." Aron tersenyum lebar melihat adik kelas favoritnya.

Seungcheol sendiri tampak salah tingkah melihat penampilan Aron, apalagi senyum lebar Aron yang membuatnya merona.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku karena berhasil mengajaknya kemari malam ini." Celetuk Jonghyun.

"Iya, iya terimakasih." Ucap Seungcheol. Aron adalah sosok kakak kelas yang Seungcheol kagumi karena kejeniusan Aron yang selalu membawa nama baik sekolah mereka.

Seungcheol lalu menarik Aron untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Lima menit kemudian Kyulkyung mendekati Dongho dan mengajak Dongho menari, Dongho sebenarnya ingin menolak namun karena Kyulkyung adalah tetangganya hingga membuat Dongho menerimanya.

Kini hanya ada Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

"Aku sejak tadi tidak melihat Nayoung."

"Dia sakit jadi tidak bisa datang."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku yakin kalian berdua akan mendapat gelar Raja dan Ratu Prom."

"Ya, sayang sekali."

Keduanya diam dan hanya menatap teman-teman mereka yang tengah berdansa -Minki dan Yoojung sudah tidak ada disamping mereka sejak tadi.

"Dimana Wendy? Aku pikir kau tadi datang dengannya."

"Kita memang datang bersama tapi kita sepakat untuk tidak menari bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita putus."

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun. "Putus? Sejak kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu saat aku mengatakan akan pergi ke Berlin. Wendy tidak mau berhubungan jarak jauh jadi kami sepakat untuk putus."

"Sayang sekali padahal usia hubungan kalian sudah dua tahun." Jonghyun menepuk bahu Minhyun.

"Jangan mengasihaniku, lagipula aku tahu hubungan kami tidak akan berjalan lama."

"Aku pikir kau sangat menyukainya."

"Ya, aku menyukai Wendy. Tapi aku tidak mencintainya." Mata mirip rubah Minhyun menatap tepat pada mata Jonghyun. "Aku mencintai seseorang dan dia bukan Wendy."

"Siapa? Doyeon?" Tebak Jonghyun.

"Dia menyukai Seongwoo."

"Krystal Noona?"

"Aku tidak menarik baginya."

"Dahyun?"

"Dia terobsesi dengan Hanbin."

"Rose?"

"Dia hanya teman sekelas dan dia berpacaran dengan Junhoe."

"Jisoo?"

"Kau gila? Jisoo mantan pacarmu dan berhenti menebak. Tidak akan ada tebakanmu yang benar."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu seluruh nama siswa perempuan yang pernah berbicara dengamu."

"Aku tidak pernah-"

"Jonghyun, Minhyun."

Jonghyun dan Minhyun menatap kearah sosok yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Seulgi."

"Kenapa kalian tidak berdansa?"

"Nayoung sakit." Jelas Jonghyun secara singkat.

"Aku dan Wendy putus."

"Menyedihkan sekali nasib dua siswa paling populer di sekolah kita ini." Ejek Seulgi. "Baiklah karena aku sedang berbaik hati, maka aku akan berdansa denganmu Minhyun dan Kau Jonghyun, kau berdansa dengan Chungha."

Sebelum kedua pemuda berbeda marga ini protes, Seulgi sudah menarik tangan mereka secara paksa. Seulgi ini selain tinggi, dia juga memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Jadi Jonghyun dan Minhyun tidak bisa menolak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka 12 malam. Jonghyun, Aron, Dongho, Minhyun dan Minki berada di apartemen milik Aron -karena Aron sudah kuliah jadi dia tinggal sendirian.

Minki memutar botol bir milik Aron yang sudah kosong, mereka berempat masih berumur 18 tahun jadi mereka belum boleh meminum alcohol sedangkan Aron sudah berumur 20 tahun.

"Dongho!" Minki berteriak girang saat mulut botol menunjuk kearah Dongho. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Akh, sialan kau. Padahal aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Dongho bersmirk ria akan rengekan Minki.

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Minki mencolek pinggang Aron. "Hyung, beri dia tantangan."

"Baiklah. Dongho, aku menantangmu untuk mencium Minki."

"Hyung!" Minki berteriak histeris.

"Iyuhh." Dongho berkata dengan ekspresi jijik.

Jonghyun dan Minhyun tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Hyung, beri aku tantangan lain. Atau ganti dengan orang lain, jangan Minki. Nanti aku terinveksi kelakuan anehnya."

"Sialan, kau pikir aku virus! Dan jangan kau pikir aku juga mau dicium olehmu!"

"Berhenti bertengkar." Jonghyun mulai jengah dengan sikap dua sahabatnya ini.

"Lagipula ini hanya permainan."

"Dan salahkan kalian sendiri yang tidak bisa akur. Kali saja dengan ciuman kalian berdua bisa akur."

"Aron-hyung, Macan dan kelinci tidak akan pernah bisa akur." Ujar Minki.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat lakukan."

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

"Jonghyun, bantu aku~" Minki bergelayut manja dilengan Jonghyun.

"Untuk apa aku membantumu. Saat aku terkena dare juga kau tidak membantuku."

"Yak, Kim Jonghyun! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sosok pendendam!"

Minhyun melihat tangan kurus Minki yang memeluk lengan Jonghyun dan Jonghyun menyadari tatapan Minhyun, pemuda Kim itu menatap mantan wakilnya.

Sudut bibir Minhyun terangkat sedikit, ia dan Jonghyun berkomunikasi melalui tatapan mereka yang mana bukan pertamakalinya mereka melakukan ini.

Jonghyun mengangguk sekilas, ia memandang Minki yang masih merengek padanya.

Minhyun yang duduk disamping Dongho pun menatap penuh arti sahabatnya.

3

2

1

Minhyun mendorong tubuh besar Dongho kearah Minki bersamaan dengan Jonghyun yang juga mendorong Minki kearah Dongho.

_Brugh_

_Cup_

_Ckrek_

"Argh!"

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat namun sukses membuat Jonghyun, Minhyun dan Aron tertawa keras. Berbeda dengan Dongho dan Minki yang sama-sama berteriak histeris.

"Aron-hyung, kau berhasil memfotonya?"

"Tentu saja. Lihat."

Jonghyun dan Minhyun mendekat kearah Hyung mereka dan jepretan Aron memang tidak pernah ada tandingannya. Aron benar-benar mendapat foto yang sangat akurat dimana Dongho dan Minki saling menempelkan bibir akibat ulah Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

"Aku benci kalian semua!"

"Ciuman pertamaku~" Minki menangis meraung-raung.

Sedangkan ketiga sosok yang lain kembali tertawa bahagia.

Aron sebenarnya tidak ikut berkomunikasi bersama Jonghyun dan Minhyun tapi dia pandai membaca situasi dan Aron mengenal mereka sejak lama jadi ia sangat tahu kebiasaan adik-adiknya ini jadi saat Jonghyun dan Minhyun mau mendorong Dongho dan Minki, Aron sudah mengeluarkan kameranya. Siap mengabadikan moment yang pastinya akan selalu mereka kenang.

"Kalian berdua sangat berlebihan." Ejek Aron.

"Ini reaksi natural saat seorang lelaki mencium bibir lelaki lain." Kata Dongho.

"Aku tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu." Celetuk Jonghyun.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini karena kau biseksual."

Seketika apartemen Aron hening karena kalimat Dongho.

"Biseksual?"

Dongho sendiri langsung mengumpat dalam hati sedangkan Aron dan Minhyun terlalu terkejut akan fakta yang baru mereka ketahui ini.

"Jonghyun, yang dikatakan Dongho itu-"

"Yang dikatakan Dongho benar, Hyung. Aku biseksual." Jonghyun berujar dengan datar.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah berpacaran dengan laki-laki." Minki berkata dengan pelan. Sebagai sosok yang kenal Jonghyun lebih lama, dia jelas yang paling terkejut.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai laki-laki." Jonghyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi keempat sahabatnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyukai salah satu dari kalian. Tidak usah takut padaku."

"Apa maksudmu takut? Entah kau straight ataupun gay. Seksualitas seseorang bukan penyakit yang harus ditakuti." Aron mengacak rambut Jonghyun.

Minki pun kembali bergelayut di lengan kokoh Jonghyun. "Lagipula jika aku disukai olehmu aku akan senang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau baik, pintar, tampan dan yang paling penting kaya." Ucapan Minki sukses membawa kekehan yang lainnya.

Jonghyun mencolek hidung Minki. "Tapi maaf kau bukan tipeku, Minki."

"Memangnya tipemu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Minhyun secara tiba-tiba.

Jonghyun memandang tepat pada iris bening Minhyun. "Jangan bertanya seperti ini, Minhyun. Aku sudah memiliki Nayoung, jelas dia adalah tipeku."

Setengah jam kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena jam 8 mereka akan mengantar Minhyun ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun tengah membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri -mereka berempat sering ke apartemen Aron dan menganggap apartemen ini sebagai basecamp mereka sejak Aron tinggal sendiri.

"Kau bangun sangat pagi."

Minhyun tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa si pemilik suara karena ia hafal sekali dengan suara itu.

"Sudah kebiasaan." Minhyun tersenyum kecil. "Mau kopi?"

"Boleh."

"Kopi hitam dengan satu bendok gula terkhusus untuk Kim Jonghyun akan segera dibuat."

"Tolong buat dengan penuh cinta." Canda Jonghyun yang membuat Minhyun tertawa.

Orang ketiga yang bangun adalah Dongho, diikuti Aron dan terakhir Minki.

"Jadi hari ini kita akan langsung berangkat ke bandara untuk mengantarmu?" Minki bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya, Appa, Eomma dan Sujin Noona sudah ada di Berlin sejak kemarin dan mereka sudah membawa semua barang-barangku."

Minhyun memang bukan hanya melanjutkan kuliahnya di Berlin tapi dia dan keluarganya memang pindah ke Berlin karena Ayahnya membuat cabang perusahaan disana.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Minhyunie." Aron memeluk Minhyun dengan erat yang langsung diikuti oleh Minki.

Dongho dan Jonghyun saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu acuh dan makan pancake buatan Minhyun.

"Yak! Kalian berdua sungguh tidak memiliki hati! Sahabat kita ada yang mau pergi dan kalian lebih memilih makanan!"

"Tanpa makan kita akan mati, Minki-ya." Balas Dongho yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan maut dari Minki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima saat ini sudah ada di Bandara dan Minhyun memeluk satu persatu sosok-sosok berharga dihidupnya ini.

"Jaga kesehatan selama ada disana."

"Pasti, Hyung."

"Jangan lupakan kami."

"Tidak akan, Minki-ya."

"Hubungi kami saat kau sampai di Berlin."

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian setiap hari."

Dongho melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun walaupun sebenarnya ia kurang puas tapi ia tahu Minhyun akan memeluk Jonghyun paling lama dan benar saja.

Dan benar saja. Minhyun memeluk Jonghyun paling lama. Diantara mereka berempat, Minhyun adalah sosok yang paling terakhir mengenal Jonghyun.

Minki adalah yang pertamakali mengenal Jonghyun karena mereka duduk dibangku yang sama saat SMP kelas 1.

Yang kedua adalah Dongho, dia mengenal Jonghyun karena ikut club bela diri yang sama.

Yang ketiga adalah Aron, Aron adalah murid pindahan kelas 3 dari California dan saat itu Jonghyun ada diruang guru jadi wali kelas Aron menyuruh Jonghyun untuk mengenalkan seisi sekolah pada Aron.

Dan Minhyun yang paling akhir, dia mengenal Jonghyun saat duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP, mereka saling kenal karena sama-sama anggota Osis.

Jonghyun adalah ketua Osis dan Minhyun adalah sekertaris saat di SMP. Mereka berdua adalah anggota Osis yang sering pulang paling akhir sehingga mereka sering pulang bersama.

"Jonghyun, terimakasih atas segalanya."

Jonghyun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memeluk erat Minhyun, menghirup aroma wangi yang akan ia rindukan.

"Kami semua menyayangimu, Minhyun." Ujar Jonghyun saat pengumuman suara mengatakan bahwa pesawat Minhyun akan take off. "Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
